


Braids of Black and Gold

by PipTheDarkLordOfAll



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Russingon, russingon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipTheDarkLordOfAll/pseuds/PipTheDarkLordOfAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros tries to braid Fingon's hair after the loss of his hand. But is he still able to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids of Black and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this piece of art: http://givenclarity.tumblr.com/post/79886973483/trying-out-a-downloaded-brush-ignore-me

"I can still do it!" Maedhros said stubbornly, his single hand full of Fingon's coal black hair. "Please, let me finish."

Fingon smiled. His friend was insisting on braiding golden ribbons into his hair, even without one of his hands. They had braided each other's hair often before Maedhros had been captured, but now Maedhros wasn't sure he could do it anymore.

Maedhros' hand slipped, and the braid unraveled before his dismayed eyes. He looked down sadly.

"You're right, Kano." he muttered ashamedly. "It's no use, I can't do it anymore."

"Try again." Fingon encouraged him. "I'd really like you to do it."

Maedhros picked up the gorgeous hair again, holding the ribbon between two of his fingers, while trying to get the Fingon's hair into a braid with his other fingers and disabled arm. After a long struggle, he managed to get it all into two loose, messy braids.

Maedhros stood back and viewed his handiwork. In all honesty, it looked terrible and he knew it.

But Fingon held up his mirror and grinned. "It's amazing, Nelyo." he said. "I'm going to keep it like this all day."

Maedhros barely resisted the urge to facepalm. "But it's terrible. And I won't be able to do much of anything ever again - not with... with this." He gestured towards the useless stump where his hand used to be.

Fingon pulled him over. "You did a great job, especially for your terrible loss. And that's why I'm going to keep it. And you will always be good for something... even if you had lost both of your hands."

Maedhros sighed. "Perhaps..."

Fingon wrapped an arm around the other's waist, "I still love you, Nelyo." he whispered.

Maedhros trembled slightly from his lover's touch. "I... I love you to, Kano." he answered, and leaned towards Fingon, and who did the same. Maedhros raised his hand behind Fingon's head, and pulled it in for a kiss.


End file.
